The Soul That's Meant To Be
by Strawberry Angel-sama
Summary: Hey, it's Strawberry Angel-sama!  A new student joins the famous SE gang on yet another adventure in Death City's DWMA. He wants only one thing, the one thing he can't have...Maka.  Well enjoy, and plleeaassee review!  I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!
1. Chapter 1

The air slid through me, as if trying to capture my soul, or what was left of it that is. Sun laughing down at me, I squinted from the bright light, stripes of green and blue barely entering my eyes. I was walking at about a mile per hour, or so it seemed, and as I hung my head down, my breath was hardly making it out of my mouth. It was so desiccated and harsh out under the clear blue sky. Sweat formed under my shaggy brunette bangs, and I wiped it away slowly with the back of my dirt-covered hand. The inside of my mouth was rigid and sore, dying from the lack of water and saliva. Hands fumbling with the hem of my shirt, I didn't notice the clouds drifting above me, but eventually I looked up. The puffy white substances danced across the blue of the sky, slowly dragging darkness across my face. Joy swarmed into my eyes, as I thanked God for the shade He was providing me. I didn't know how long my journey was, or where I was going. But throwing all my faith in one pair of hands, I continued on, into the dizzy heat of the afternoon sun.

Finding myself in front of a long line of pale steps, leading up to a fun-house-looking building, I shielded my face from the sun with a hand, while studying the symmetry and features of the structure. Vaguely getting a clear image of the top, I began my climb to explore further. As steps moved behind me, figures were soon becoming visible. By the time I was almost to the very top of this accent, I could make out seven unique figures. Spiky teal hair and a determined smug face towered over the other six people. The person's voice was loud, and somewhat annoying, saying how he wanted to surpass God or something. His muscular shoulders were broad, one of them showing off a star tattoo under a sleeveless shirt with a high collar. As he tried to tell everyone he was in command, or at least _thought_ he was, his friends just laughed and shrugged him off. Another voice drifted into their light-hearted conversation, telling the boy -known as Black Star- to quit his childish antics. The scolding came from a lengthy girl, with an innocent-looking face and sweeping silk-black hair, tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a sleeveless dress-type outfit with a bright yellow star on the left corner of her top that matched Black Star's. The girl didn't seem very aggressive, but I wasn't going to question her strength.

Two twin girls stood near her, and a serious young man stood poised between them. The smaller of the two was giggling, her short-cropped blonde hair bouncing, as it shinned in the sun's glowing rays. Her sister was slightly taller, with darker and longer locks. A serious emotion overcame her face, as she stood with crossed arms and a slouched stance. A small burgundy top with a little white tie was worn on both girls; but the older one was wearing jeans, and the other, shorts. The guy between them was studying the building I was gazing at moments ago. His fancy suit with a metal skull instead of a tie, and perfectly combed hair, gave me the impression he had money, and lots of it. Three horizontal white stripes, matching the stripes on his suit jacket, separated equally in his hair wrapped themselves halfway around his head. I stared at the interesting hairstyle, noting its originality and style.

Finally there were two more people left, a guy and a girl. The boy had three large spikes on one side of his pale white hair, and deep red eyes. A headband was worn over his thick hair with the word "Soul" written on the side. _Maybe that's his name_, I thought, and continued up the multiplying steps. His yellow and black jacket looked baggy on his skinny figure, and was accompanied by the same color shoes, and pants the same color as his eyes. He was standing arm in arm with a petite-looking girl who tied her grayish-blonde hair in two pigtails that rested over her shoulders. Forest green eyes blinked happily, as a smile accented her fine cheek bones. A white collared shirt was worn under a yellow sweater-vest, along with a green-and-white striped tie. She also had on a red plaid skirt, and a mysterious ankle-length coat-cape. Reaching the top, the conversation fell silent, and I placed a slightly-shaking hand on the back of my neck. I nervously stared up at the building's giant leaning candles that stuck outwards, and overwhelming crimson spikes that accompanied them. Three vast skulls marked the entrances to the building, as narrow scarlet roof caps pointed upwards drastically.

"Hello there, puny human!" Black Star bellowed down to me, and I blinked blankly. The girl who was talking to him earlier turned to me and said with a small smile, "I'm sorry about him, that's Black Star, and I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." My body stood there idiotically frozen, the only thing moving was my sapphire eyes as they darted from one person to another. The twin with the shorter hair swept up into my face, her nose almost touching mine.

"He has _pretty_ eyes Liz." She said to her sister, and she just groaned, pulling her away from me. "This is Patty, and as you already know now, I'm Liz Thompson. This here is Death the Kid, but we just call him Kid." Liz began, pointing to the solemn boy beside her. I opened my mouth to speak, but paused, not wanting to sound stupid. "So, um, Death the Kid's you're name. Very unique, very um, interesting too." There was an awkward pause, but eventually Kid replied, "Yes, that is my name. Welcome to the DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Academy." Baffled by the title of the place, I frowned slightly. The name rang a bell. It was where my father told me I was enrolled into. "So this," I said, pointing to the building behind us, "is the school to train meisters and weapons?" They all nodded, and the air grew silent once more.

The girl with piercing green irises stepped forward, offering a hand. I shook it softly as she spoke, "I'm Maka, and this is my weapon Soul. Tsubaki is Black Star's weapon. Liz and Patty are Kid's. Get it? Do you have a meister or weapon?" I looked down at my bandaged right arm, moving it slightly before replying softly. "I'm, um, a weapon. My name is Connor. My meister abandoned me six months ago, so my father enrolled me here to hopefully give me a fresh start." There were a few gasps from the girls, and Soul finally spoke, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry man, hearing that from one of my kind, it really hits me. But don't worry, we'll help you." I smiled at my new friend, and he grinned back in approval. Patty clapped, and Black Star patted my back. Maka gestured her arm towards the main entrance, and I followed them inside the DWMA, my new school, my new home.

-(In the DWMA)-

The walls of the school seemed to lean in slightly at the top, forming arches and adding flare to the place. Students shoved past us, and sometimes they were so harsh I was pushed into a locker or two. Maka led the way, smiling back at me time to time. Lamps decorated and lighted the hallways, as I walked mesmerized by all the interesting features of the school, tuning in and out to Maka's tour-guide voice. I was taken to Class Crescent Moon, which was the class all seven of my new friends took. Soul informed me it was taught by a creepy meister named Stein, and Maka's perverted father was his weapon. A chill scampered down my back as we continued on to the Mission Bulletin.

"This is where we meisters and weapons get our assignments." Kid said promptly, his glare somewhat harsh on me. I quickly scotched behind Soul, who noticed the fear on my face, and began to laugh. "Hey Kid, don't scare the new guy," he said with a grin, "that's what Ox is for." Maka gave me that look as if saying, "its true." and I couldn't help but snicker myself. After our tour was near the end, Black Star suddenly jumped in front of me and yelled, "Quick! There's a quiz!" All the color drained from my face, leaving my cerulean eyes in a pool of pallid features. "He didn't mean that," Tsubaki reassured me, and I sighed, bending over slightly. Soul laughed louder, smacking his buddy on the back, as the words, "You idiot." leaving his mouth.

When the sky grew dark, and the clouds drifted away, I was surprised to feel the air was still lukewarm. "Well, that's Death City, Nevada for you." Maka said softly into the calm evening. Soul, Maka, and I were sitting casually on a ledge overlooking Death City, which was connected to the main balcony sticking out of the DWMA. I stared off into the distance, my mind fogged as I lost myself in the sight of distant mounds of sand. Remembering my terrible journey through them, I could already feel the sweat returning to my forehead. Soul wrapped an arm around Maka's waist, and she snuggled close, shutting off her view of the amazing city before her. My meister used to sit in my arms like that, and the harsh memory slowly stabbed my soul. I stared down at my black-checkered sneakers, the laces dangling aimlessly. But I was too lazy and heartbroken to retie them. Maka's head suddenly lifted, and emerald eyes blinked cautiously at me.

"Um, are you alright, Connor?" she asked carefully, and I nodded, not even looking to acknowledge her sympathy. "Come on let's go home guys." Soul said, offering Maka his hand, and led me off the balcony. We walked home in silence, Maka and Soul cuddling and laughing like nothing wrong ever happened to them. _Good for you guys_, I thought harshly to myself, shoving my hands deep into the pockets of my red hoodie. Little did I know, they had an extremely tragic past themselves. Stopping before a congested apartment complex, Soul led us up to an even more cramped living environment. Light from the city seeped through from the soft curtains hanging from the window to our right, shinning slightly on their orange shaded couches. The kitchen stood on our left, featuring a stove with a pot left on it, a sink filled to the brim with breakfast dishes, and a counter holding a toaster and microwave. Soul waltzed to their fridge, pulling out two sodas and a water bottle.

"Take your pick man," Soul offered, and I slid the water in front of me. We drank out beverages in silence, and after Soul consumed his soft drink, let out a forceful burp. I laughed at his mere talent, but Maka went a bit overboard, smacking his skull with an Encyclopedia. Crying out in slight pain, Soul looked up, a giant book impression left in his soft white hair. I froze, my hand outstretched wanting to know if my friend was okay but Soul just stood there in a daze, seeing stars. As soon as we were completely done, Maka turned me to the couch, which was now covered with a few bed sheets, and said, "You can sleep here tonight okay?" I gave her a smile of gratitude, and Soul patted my back. "So man, the bathroom's right there, your bed's here, and that's the fridge. That's all there is to it. Hope you have a good night's sleep, 'cus tomorrow's when all the action really starts!" he explained, and I frowned slightly, my stomach twisting in knots as I imagined the day to come. Maka hugged me softly, letting me know everything was going to be just fine, and I instantly relaxed. "Good night," I called to them as Soul pulled Maka into a room down the hall. Sighing, I crawled onto the couch and positioned myself on my side. The arm rest wasn't too comfortable, but I put up with it, pressing me cheek into the stiff material. I let my eyelids droop, and my consciousness slip away from my grasp.

-(the next morning)-

The laughs of the rising sun bellowed into the cramped apartment, and as I sighed at the annoyance, I turned the wrong way, falling off the couch with a _thud_. Rubbing my head with a groan, Maka rushed out into the living room, her pigtails in a slumped mess and red circles around her eyes. "Connor, are you alright?" she cried, bending down next to me. I replied with a sigh, hoisting myself up and back on the couch. "I gotta get used to that dang sun." I yawned, and Soul entered the room with a chuckle, our eyes darting up at him. He was already dressed in his yellow and black letterman jacket, maroon pants, and crème headband. Sitting down on a matching orange armchair next to my provisional bed, Soul adjusted his shoes and said to me, "So how did ya sleep last night?" I rubbed sleep from my eyes and replied softly, "I slept okay, the moon wouldn't shut up though, and that cat you have kept licking my face." Maka froze in embarrassment, and picked up their cat. "Blair you are so much trouble! What did Soul say about licking guests?" Blair lifted her cat nose up to her owner, and Maka dropped her on the ground in annoyance. "Blair didn't mean to do that. She's just our witch cat." My hand paused at the word "witch" and I looked at Maka. "Witch cat?" "Yup, she was supposed to be our one witch soul to our ninety-nine human souls, but then we learned she's a dang cat!" Soul yelled, and Maka placed a hand on her weapon's shoulder to calm down his outburst. "Well that not _my_ fault, Soul." Blair jumped in, causing me to yelp. "She talks?" Maka and Soul nodded, and Soul slumped slightly. "Well! We better get going to school!" Maka said happily, and I gave out another yawn. This was going to be a _long, long_ day.

Hair gleaming in the morning radiance of the sun, my friends climbed their way up to the DWMA. Black Star walked up the steep railing of the stairs as Tsubaki warned him to be careful. Patty ran enthusiastically up ahead of us, and Soul had his arm once again around his girl. My focus wandering left and right as we walked, I studied the buildings and places I thought I needed to remember. The grocery store was northeast from the Eater and Albarn residence, while the bus stop was lingering by the gas station west from the school. I could already feel the heat catching up to us, causing me to sigh. My place back home was so bitter and frigid, snow stayed on the ground three-fourths of the year. Thinking of home, a yearning feeling caused my stomach to twist in a knot, and my eyes to become foggy with regret. Once again at the top of the flight of steps, I followed the group into the school and to my class with Professor Stein.

"You must have some potential," Kid began, and my ears perked up. "What do you mean?" I asked, and he continued flatly, "You're in an EAT class like the rest of us." My mouth opened slowly as I murmured, "EAT…?" Maka butted in with the explanation to my confusion, "Especially Advantaged Talent. E.A.T. Get it?" I nodded happily, and made my way behind Patty into the classroom. A slender man, with a tinge of sorrow in his eyes that were hidden behind reflective glasses, sat backwards in a rolling office chair, cranking absentmindedly at a giant screw partway in the side of his head. "Yo Stein!" Black Star called coolly, and the professor gave him a glare, putting Black Star straight in his seat.

"Who is this young specimen?" Professor Stein asked, peering closely at me like Patty had done the day before. Scars trailed across his body, some hidden under a solid black outfit and a white lab coat. The cranking of his bolt continued, and I replied shakily, "Hello sir, I-I'm Connor Chase." Stein placed two firm hands on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. Small noises of thought escaped his tightly pressed lips, and his eyes squinted into slender rectangles. "An interesting one isn't he?" Stein asked Maka, who was already in her seat and reading a thick novel. She just shrugged, her eyes never leaving the blue hardcover story. _He probably is questioning where I'm from, due to my blue eyes and brown hair_, I thought to myself, and tried to slow down my panicking heart. Light broke in through the towering windows, most likely making the sweat on my face more obvious. "Ok Connor, you may sit in between Soul and Kid." I nodded thankfully, and made my way to my new seat. After settling in the chair, I leaned against the seat-back, able to get a view of Maka past Soul, who was leaning forward on the table. Her hair was put up in the same way as it was the day before, but something about how it made her eyes rounder caught my attention every time. My heartbeat quickened when she turned and waved, causing me to sheepishly turn to my left, and notice Kid perfecting his already-perfect name on his paper.

"Alright, today my specimens, we will be reviewing Soul Resonance. For Connor over there," Stein started, sharply pointing at me, "can anyone tell him what Soul Resonance is?" Instantly Maka's hand bolted up into the air, and Soul smiled at his girlfriend's know-it-all behavior. Awkwardly, I smiled too, receiving a cold glare from Soul. Stein pointed over at Maka, and she gladly responded, "Soul Resonance is when a meister and weapon harmonize their Soul Wavelengths, releasing highly powerful technique into the battle." A wink was snuck towards Soul, and his cheeks flashed a soft pink color. "Very well said, Maka." Stein said appreciatively, and continued on with the lesson. After that, I began to fall in and out of the lecture, my chin soon cupped in my hand, and my eyes staring blankly at the board. When Stein dismissed the class, and called back Black Star for his disturbance to the lesson, Maka pulled me aside and asked, "Do you want to work on Soul Resonance together? To see where you are as in skill level?" I gave her a smile in agreement, following her to a classroom filled with sweet-smelling candles that twinkled in the morning rays of the laughing sun. "These candles are supposed to help us connect better from their strong fragrance." Maka explained, and I turned a complete circle, gazing up at the lit sticks containing a fresh smell.

Maka stared deep past the surface of my sapphire eyes, her lips flat and her breathing calm. "I want you to calm your heart rate, and empty your mind." I did as she told me to, disposing my thoughts and relaxing my rapid heart. "Now, I need you to turn into your weapon form. It's ok, I won't hurt you." Nerves shocked through my body, as I sheepishly turned my bandaged arm into a scythe. I grit my teeth as pain coursed alongside the nerves, trying to control the amount that wanted to take over me. "Yo-you're a scythe?" Maka asked softly, and I nodded, allowing myself to completely transform. She picked me up from the ground, carrying me like a feather, but keeping me in a tight grip. Suddenly I felt this strong pull inside me, as if I was being sewn into Maka's perfectly clean gloves. Focusing all my energy to assist her's, I kept a clear mind, determination being the only thing circling my brain. "Witch Hunter!" Maka cried, and my scythe formed a blade on the others side of the staff, also doubling in size. "Whoa," I accidently slipped from my mouth, instantly catching myself, and restored all my focus back to a concentrated state. Aggressively, Maka took a large swoop, forcefully lurching me forward, as I sliced the burlap-sack dummy before us into a million pieces. Her chest heaved, and my mind spun, amazed at all her strength and my skill. Maka set me back on the ground, letting me transform back into my human form.

"Maka…th-that was amazing! Incredible!" I cried, hugging her unexpectedly. She returned the gesture with a smile, sitting down on the wooden planks of the floor. "_You_ were amazing." Maka replied, and I joined her on the ground. "The only other person who can connect with me like that so well is Soul," she explained, running a hand through her thick bangs, "I was so surprised how easily you took hold of such a difficult skill." I felt my cheeks grow hot from the praise, resting my forehead in my hands. "There was so much energy. So much power…" I recalled, and Maka nodded. "Wanna go catch up to the others?" She suggested, already on her feet to offer me a hand. I took it instantly, following her down the hallway to the cafeteria for a snack with the rest of the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

The room I found myself in was dim, light barely flooding in through the crack between the floor and the door. I was lying on my couch-bed once again, messily covered by a blanket. My hair was standing straight on-end on one side, while slick and greasy on the other. Throwing my head back into the pillow, I let memories of the hour's prior stream into my head. My mind returned once again to the DWMA lunch room, where I found Black Star, Soul, and the others lounging around a table; some of them aimlessly snacking on potato chips. "Hey guys," Maka cried, plopping down next to her boyfriend. Everyone waved, well kinda did, and I sat down cautiously next to Patty, who was brightening up an age 3+ coloring book. My eyes wandered around the new environment, taking in the smells of seasoned pizza and piping hot miso soup. Unexpectedly, they stopped on a girl with shoulder-sweeping lavender hair and profound auburn eyes. Her eyes blankly batted their eyelashes my way, and I ducked to the side behind Patty. Startled, the girl frowned, and turned back to her friends surrounding her.

"OOO does Connor like someone?" Patty squealed, and I felt my cheeks grow warm. "That's Naomi Kagami, a transfer meister." Liz added, "Maybe you should talk to her." I sunk further into my seat, letting my chin rest on my chest, fingers curled around the table's edge. "Dude…go say hi!" Soul encouraged me, as he pulled me up from under the table, and shoved me towards the violet-haired girl. I fumbled over, falling at her feet. She stared down at me with soft, round eyes; almost as if she was gonna cry. I jumped up, holding my hands out in front of me. "Please don't cry! I'm sorry if I startled you! I really am!" I cried, and the girl sniffled. "_Smooth_." Soul said, and Black Star laughed loudly. "It's ok." The girl replied, her voice almost a whisper. She offered me a seat next to her, and I slid into the chair.

"I'm Naomi," The girl continued, offering a hand, "I'm Connor." I took her hand, and shook it softly. Specks of blue appeared in her eyes, as the light entering the room shifted. I studied her tee-shirt; a raven black three-quarter-sleeve was loosely hanging on her scrawny frame, and a band was ironed onto the front. It was worn with a pair of tight jeans that had holes in the knees and calves like she's fell a few times. Defiantly something you _don't_ wear to a private-like school, such as the DWMA. "Who's the band on your shirt?" I questioned, my finger pointing at the guy playing guitar on her stomach. "Oh this?" she replied, pulling her shirt down so we could both see it clearly, "This is Eternal Frostbite, the best band in the world! You've never heard of them?" I shook my head, making Naomi gasp dramatically. "Well I should take you to see them sometime." She said with a smile, and I returned the gesture.

We chatted for a short period of time, telling each other our life stories, and discussing classes at the DWMA. "So," Naomi started again, leaning in slightly. I followed her lead, listening closely, "you don't have a meister? Do you want to become partners?" My blood froze in my veins, and I thought I heard one of my friends whistle from behind. I gazed back at Maka, who was rubbing noses with Soul. Disappointment coming over me, I turned back to Naomi, and nodded. She clapped giddily, reaching out to squeeze my hand. I felt my heart flutter in my chest, and a smile glowed at her. Cheeks flustering red, Naomi scooted her seat over to mine, so our hands touched. I grabbed it quickly, cradling her soft fingers in my own. "I want to take you somewhere," I told Naomi, and she got up to follow. I walked her past my friends, who waved slowly at me with wide eyes filled with shock. "He actually got the girl." I heard Black Star say, and I couldn't help but let a snicker leave my mouth.

We strolled down the hallway, with its impossible-touching ceiling and draping red curtains that shaded the afternoon sun. As our hands swung in between us, Naomi pulled me aside to a pillar supporting the school's roof. A crème-colored poster was stapled to the cylinder, and I read:

**DWMA 1st ANNUAL MASQUERADE PARTY!**

**YO STUDENTS OF DWMA~! This is Shinigami -sama speaking~!**

**In the big auditorium, the staff will be hosting a masquerade on December 24!**

**Starts at 6pm and we'll go all da way to midnight~!**

**Bring yo mask and date, and get yo funk on!**

**Gourmet food, drinks, and a pro DJ will be provided at the dance.**

**Hope to see all yo faces DWMA students~! 3**

**-SHINIGAMI -SAMA**

"Who would ever go to that?" I asked, a hint of annoyance appearing in my voice, as I shoved my hands deep into my pockets. Naomi just laughed, running a small finger down the swirled border of the poster. "Let's go together!" She suggested -totally ignoring my comment- and I leaned against the pillar, thinking over my answer. "Well," I started up again, reaching a conclusion, "we just met, so let's get to know each other better. Then, I'll tell you my answer." I smiled at Naomi, but received a slight frown in return. "Okay…" Naomi replied, beginning once again down the hall. Slapping my forehead, I sighed, dragging myself behind Naomi. Once we passed the room Maka and I were just in, I grabbed Naomi's skinny shoulders and pulled her inside. "Hey let go!" She yelped, but once the scent of the flickering candles reached her, her voice faded into even breathing. "Where, where are we, Connor?" "Just a classroom used for training, Maka showed me. We should practice Soul Resonance together." Naomi didn't smile at the idea after I said "Maka", and I watched her placed a finger to her lips; her eyes focused like she was thinking over something. "Okay! Sure!" She cried unexpectedly, her eyes were wide with glee. But I knew it was fake, deep inside I knew something bothered Naomi, and I was going to find out.

**End of Flashback**

White popcorn ceiling met my gaze as I rested on the couch. I sighed as Naomi appeared in my head, turning over to try to brush her away. But, purple hair and blue-brown eyes flooded my mind, and I finally gave up. I rolled out of bed, my shoulder softly pressing into the carpet as I turned over onto the floor. Soon I was on my stomach, pressing my face into the ground, wishing the day would just be over. Sadly, it just started. Yesterday I learned how compatible Naomi and I were, easily smashing objects and destroying the room we practiced in. Naomi was satisfied with our performance, but realized what a mess we made, and cleaned up the place. Something was gripped tightly in my fist, something I was probably holding onto all night. Discovering it was a piece of paper, I pulled it open, and seven numbers revealed themselves to me. "YES! Her phone number!" I cried, not even caring if I woke up the love birds on the other side of the wall. I got up, walking to the kitchen to grab some milk before getting dressed for school. After gulping down my breakfast and pulling a clean shirt over my head; I walked to the bathroom to clean myself up. Not noticing the light escaping through the bottom, I opened the door to find Maka putting up her hair. Frozen in the doorway, she stared at me with large, green eyes, and a surprising smile appeared. A tight red tank top clung to her, and baggy grey sweatpants were secure on her hips. Her hairbrush was covered in long dirty-blonde hair, and I assumed she had another crazy night with Soul. "Sorry Maka." I finally spoke, and she shook her head to say it was okay. I pulled the door shut, and returned to the kitchen. Thank Shinigami Soul was still knocked out in his room.

The Christmas spirit was spreading around the DWMA, as guys discussed presents to get for their girls, and girls whispered about the most romantic ways to spend the holiday vacation. Scarves and ear-flap hats were worn all around school, even though it was still an uncomfortable eighty-five degrees in Death City. I found Naomi leaning against the water fountain at school, surrounded by giggling girls. She wore a new Eternal Frostbite tee, and this time she had a grey pleated skirt on. When I came up to her, she blinked innocently up at me, as if she wasn't gossiping about me at all. "Naomi," I teased, grabbing her hand, "have you been talking about me?" Her friends' wispy voices chattered some more, as Naomi blushed, then nodded. I laughed, pulling her away from the group and into the classroom. Later I learned Naomi sat behind me, when a sharp piece of folded notebook paper was thrown in between the collar of my shirt and my neck. I opened the note and read: _Hey Connor :) Wanna practice some more later today? Just one more week until we can get an assignment! 3 Naomi P.S. I think the back of your head is cute. ;)_

I felt my ears grow hot as Soul read the note with me. "Dang man! You must be the charmer, already getting girls to obsess over you." Soul teased, and I replied, "It's only one girl." When class ended, Naomi took me to the classroom we practiced in the afternoon before. Before we started to work on our techniques, she sat down on the wood floor, just as Maka did the day before. I joined her, resting my head on her shoulder. "Tell me about Maka Albarn," Naomi requested out of the blue, and my mind went blank. "Well she's the daughter of Spirit, Stein's weapon, and is dating her weapon Soul Eater. I think her mom left her when she was little. Soul and her though, they've been together for a while…" Naomi stared at me as I continued, "She's really organized, and is a perfectionist. But, Maka can also be very aggressive and competitive. Other times she's really fun and sweet." I looked her way, noticing her eyes holding a tinge of sadness. "You like her, huh?" Naomi asked, and my mouth instantly felt dry. The sun accompanied the light of the candles, shadowed half of her face. It made her bare arms glow, and her hair reflect the blinding light. She stood up, her body ceasing the flow of light into the room, and the front of her turning completely dark. I couldn't see the disappointment in her eyes, but feeling it was enough. Naomi looked at me for a moment longer, and when I still didn't say anything, strode out of the room. _What did I do wrong?_ I asked myself, falling back onto the hard floor, as my head bonked forcefully. I deserved the throbbing that followed, or so I thought.

Sitting on the balcony's ledge overlooking Death City, the wind picked at the hem of my shirt, and the light ends of my hair. The sun was beginning to fade, welcoming the moon to take its place, as a swarm of warm colors brushed away the fact that it was winter. Lazily tilting my head to my left, Maka appeared by my side, her face glowing from the final goodbyes of the sun, and her eyes reflecting any despair in the area. Naomi sat on my right, her heart-shaped face showing off her high cheek bones and button nose. Her irises looked richer and darker in the swarm of orange and purple coloring the atmosphere. I went from one to another, my head turning side to side as I studied each girl. When I thought about Soul holding her in his arms, a little bit of Maka seemed to fade. Naomi's shoulder began to soften when I imagined her bickering at me. Soon the girls were harder and harder to see, almost transparent. As darkness entered Death City; I was left alone, only thoughts and memories stayed with me, and even though most of them were discouraging, I locked securely in my heart.

-(Later that evening)-

Once I finished my homework in the library with Black Star and Tsubaki, I waved goodbye and headed home. The sky was pitch black, as light posts tried to dissolve the darkness. About to walk down onto the first descending step of the DWMA staircase, I heard one of the thick main entrance doors boom shut, and the padded noise of footsteps follow. Turning around, I saw Naomi headed for the stairs, but she froze when our eyes met. I walked back to her, standing seriously before her melancholy figure. Grabbing both of her hands, I looked deeply past her golden-brown eyes, and said, "Naomi, I _do not_ like Maka Albarn. I like you, a lot." A smile appeared on her pink lips, and I sighed in relief. "Will you go to the Masquerade party with me?" Naomi squealed, hugging me until I thought she'd pop my organs. "YES!"

We made our way to the bus station together, and when the bus arrived, Naomi embraced me once more. Her cheek was burning against my frigid skin, and before she had to board, kissed the side of my face. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She cooed, skipping onto the bus. My hand felt the sticky lip gloss left on my cheek, and I felt heat rush to my freezing face. Feeling my heart melt and my legs grow wobbly; I began my way back home, and began to ponder over the Masquerade party. Little did I know, Naomi would be hiding something under her mask, something that was much more profound than her mysterious auburn eyes.


End file.
